1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chocolate component containing food, more particularly, a chocolate component containing food that is in a non-fluidized state at 5.degree. C., is considered a "ganache", and from which oil does not separate even if melted repeatedly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A "ganache", which is prepared by mixing chocolate and cream, is a material for confectionery, which is used, for example, on a cake, in the form of flowers, or for sandwiching between cake dough. However, a ganache with good physical properties has not been obtained because conventional ganaches are unstable in the emulsified state, separate when used, and become difficult to apply because of increasing viscosity, and in particular, when they are solidified by cooling and then heated oil separates therefrom.
Heretofore, many kinds of oil-in-water type processed chocolate foods have been disclosed. For example, JP.A.62-163658 discloses a processed chocolate food that is improved in the emulsified state. It uses sucrose fatty acid ester and lecithin as an emulsifier. Also, in JP.A.2-171154 and 3-139241, a sucrose fatty acid ester is utilized as an emulsifier. However, in these references, a sufficient result is not obtained. For example, when using sucrose fatty acid ester and lecithin as an emulsifier, viscosity increases in a system that contains large amount of cacao solid contents containing milk solid.